The War of the World
by StagMan
Summary: artemis' mother is taken and they must, once again, ask the fairies for help.
1. prologue

PROLOUGUE 

Who would have ever thought that the earth would have a war with itself? I mean, we've had wars within single countries, and even country against country, but never the earth against itself. Species against species. And although you may not believe it, it happened. I never thought he would succeed


	2. chapter one

"The War of the World"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot. Don't even bother with this read on!

Chapter 1:

Young Artemis Fowl was sitting in his study watching CNN live on his projector when an unusual story came on. Some very important computer technology, fifteen years in the making, had been stolen last night. The reporter said there was a strange set of fingerprints and bite marks on the safe from which it was stolen.

"That's strange." Artemis muttered as Butler, his butler, walked in carrying a tray of tea and cake.

"What's strange?" asked Butler as he held out the tray.

"Some very important computer technology was stolen from the CRL last night." He answered.

"The CRL?" asked Butler.

"Cyber Research Laboratory." he answered. "Now what's all this?"

"What's all what?" asked Butler.

"This: tea, and, my goodness it can't be, CAKE? A sugary snack?" said Artemis looking almost as if he would have a heart attack.

"Oh, sorry," Butler said, "these are for your mother."

"Ah yes," Artemis said, "How is she doing?"

"Dunno," answered Butler, "haven't checked on her in a while."

Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass and what was distinctly a scream from Mrs. Fowl's room. They ran to her room where they saw a broken window, an empty bed, and Juliet lying on her stomach obviously knocked out, or stunned.

"What happened?" asked Butler.

"Well," answered Artemis, "obviously she was stolen through the window."   
"The questions are, who or what took her, how, and why?" he said. A few minutes later, Juliet woke up, and they questioned her. She explained how she saw a strange figure in a black cloak blasted through the window stunned her and obviously took Mrs. Fowl.   
"What should we do?" asked Juliet.   
"Let's check the security cameras." Answered Artemis. So they went to check the security cameras to find out more about the perp… 

(A/N) That's chapter one. So, are you on the edge of your seats or what? Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

"The War of the World"

Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing but the plot. Read on! Spoiler alert! If you haven't read Eoin Colfer's fourth Artemis Fowl book which I do not own or have anything to do with, go read it before this!

Chapter 2:

Artemis, Butler, and Juliet were bamboozled.

"What we need is fairy help." Said Butler.

"Yea," said Juliet, "but how do we contact them?"

At this, you could almost hear a whirring sound coming from Artemis' head.

"Couldn't we use the C-cube?" asked Butler.

"Of course," said Artemis, "why didn't I think of that?"

"I know why." Said Juliet "it was destroyed."

"That was our last hope." Said Butler.

"Was it?" said a familiar voice from outside the window.

"Foaly!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Don't forget about me." Said Holly.

"How could I?" said Artemis. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We heard about what happened and came to help." Said Foaly.

"Would you invite us in already?" said Holly.

Artemis invited them in, and they talked about what had happened. They told Artemis their coordinates at the E-1 shuttle port. When they arrived there, they got into an all to familiar shuttle, and rocketed down to the fairy world. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Grub and Trouble Kelp holding another familiar face, Mulch Diggums.

"Hey there, young Arty." Said Mulch.

"Don't call me Arty." Artemis retorted.

"Oh, I forgot, you're the big cheese around here." Replied Mulch with particular emphasis on the words "big cheese".

"C'mon, commander's waiting." Said Trub.

"Who do you have now," asked Artemis, "I mean, you know, since Root died?"

"He-he, well, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Said Trub.

And as they walked into the commander's room, Artemis was thinking about who it could be, and when they reached their destination, Artemis' heart skipped a beat.

A/N: how do you like chapter 2? The suspense is killing me, how about you? Review!


	4. Chapter 3

"The War of the World" 

Disclaimer: I think you get it by now. I have nothing to do with the actual Artemis Fowl series. If I did, I wouldn't be here. SPOILER ALERT!

Chapter 3:

As Artemis walked down the hallway leading to the commander's office, he desperately wondered who it was. From what Foaly had told him, he was under the impression that after Julius died, Ark Sool took over as commander, but something wasn't right. Foaly seemed happy to show them the new commander.

It seemed to take an eternity to walk the length of the hallway. He was dying, just dying to know, to find out who it was. Even the teeniest, tiniest clue would suffice. Foaly said the commander's office was on level 100. They were now passing 92. He wanted so badly to know. 96, 97. Almost there, just a few more feet. 100.

"We're here!" said Foaly.

"Finally!" thought Artemis.

"Look! The commander is just stepping in now." Said Holly.

"Where?" asked Artemis, "I don't see anyone but us. …. OH!"

"You guessed it," said Holly, " It's one of us!"

"Well, congratulations Holly," Artemis said, "you deserve it."

"Nope," said Holly, "it's not me."

"Then who is it," Artemis roared, "GOSH DARN IT I WANNA KNOW!"

"A bit more modest then before, aren't you Artemis," said Trub, "who always saves the day for the fairies, who gets us out of trouble, it's all there, the B'wa kell, Spiro, Opal, twice!"

"Oh my god," said Artemis, "it's, it's"

"That's right Arty, it's you." Said Foaly.

"Me? You picked me?" stammered Artemis.

"Yeah, we literally did pick you," said Mulch, "even I voted for you."

"Me and Foaly nominated you." Said Holly.

"Wow, me LEP commander," sighed Artemis, "alright, first order of business, my mother!"

A/N: how do ya like it? I loved it! Review! Review!


End file.
